1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a computer housing that uses a pivotable positioning component instead of screws to fasten an interface card to a housing body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer housing is generally formed with a plurality of mounting hole portions for mounting various types of interface cards, such as a video card, an audio card, a network card, etc. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer housing 1 has a panel 11 formed with a plurality of vertical mounting hole portions 12. As shown in FIG. 2, another conventional computer housing 2 has a panel 21 formed with a vertical mounting hole portion 211, and a frame 22 assembled to the panel 21 and formed with a plurality of horizontal mounting hole portions 221. The interface cards (not shown) are secured to the mounting hole portions 12, 211, 221 of the computer housings 1, 2 with the use of screws (not shown), which is inconvenient and time-consuming.